


original sin

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Untouched, Creampie, Grinding, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Mentions of Lactation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The beginning of their training always goes something like this. A few quick exchanges with typical patterns, a warm up of sorts. Then Felix’s eyes begin to burn. He gets faster, more daring with techniques he’d learned that day. Sylvain has to meet him blow for blow. Without offering Felix some kind of challenge he wouldn’t be here at all.~Or, midnight training devolves quickly.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	original sin

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is HIGHLY inspired by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559246) and ellipsometry's work at large so PLEASE go fic some of their fics a read :)
> 
> felix is trans and also a bottom in this fic, afab language is used for his junk, read with caution

Sylvain comes awake to Felix shaking him and hissing his name. He blinks a few times before Felix really comes into focus. In the blur, he looks like an angel, dressed in flowing linen and holding a lantern. But then, he blinks and it’s Felix, scowling at him as if he’s the one waking him in the middle of the night. “Hurry up. We need to train.”

Sylvain grunts and thinks about arguing. It had taken him a while to get to sleep with his sheets sticking to his skin and his brain racing through lessons of the day. He knew that his fellow students gave him little credit when it came to paying attention, but they didn’t see him when he was trying to rest. He swallows his annoyance and sits up in bed. Felix draws back toward the door of his quarters, the light following him while Sylvain searches around for his breeches and tunic.

They’d been doing this for as long as he knew his childhood friend as ‘Felix’ and he isn’t about to stop now simply because tensions are high at Garreg Mach. With his eyes half open he tugs on his boots and sweeps his hair out of his face. He doesn’t bother with insignias or proper attire, no one else will find them in the training hall. That’s the whole point.

Felix leads the way out of his quarters, extinguishing the lantern and setting it between their doors. Sylvain is left to follow his shadow, stepping quietly through the monastery as they circumvent curfew. He used to sneak around with girls at this time, their giggles bouncing off the worn stone. He spends most of his nights in bed or with Felix now. 

When they first came to the monastery, he’d tried to convince him out of the restricting garb he wore during training. No one else would notice or care. Not when Catherine and Shamir are some of the most formidable warriors around. Felix refused to hear him and continued to bruise his ribs with thick wrappings of burlap to compress his chest. He’s left with rashes and misaligned ribs, breathing problems and faintness that can only be cured by Mercedes. Or taking the damn things off. Felix makes it clear that that isn’t an option during the day.

In front of others, he trains just enough to keep up appearances. Even then, he grows faint on the training grounds occasionally. He’s sure to have noticed Sylvain and Mercedes making themselves available when he’s training against Dimitri or showing off for their professor. He’s surely angry about their concerns, but enough hard looks keep him quiet. And during the night, he really trains. He wakes Sylvain and pulls him onto the training grounds, freshly healed and with fire in his eyes. They work each other through and through, until they’re aching and exhausted. And Felix keeps getting better.

They make it to the training grounds without being caught. Sylvain has an inkling that Byleth knows what they’re doing, even if she doesn’t know why. There’s no other explanation for Felix’s momentary pause, his hand dipping into the folds of his shirt to retrieve a heavy iron key. He shoves the door open and Sylvain follows him, pretending to ignore him hiding the key away again. They move around each other without speaking, lighting enough sconces to illuminate the room and retrieving their training weapons.

Sylvain stares for a little too long as Felix swings the unwieldy wooden sword around, getting a feel for its terrible balance as he shifts on the balls of his feet. His dark eyes flick to Sylvain’s face and he knows he’s been caught. He pays for it when Felix lunges toward them, his sword catching Sylvain on the hip before he can even dream of raising his lance.

The budding bruise aches, focusing him out of his lethargy as he blocks Felix’s next blow. The beginning of their training always goes something like this. A few quick exchanges with typical patterns, a warm up of sorts. Then Felix’s eyes begin to burn. He gets faster, more daring with techniques he’d learned that day. Sylvain has to meet him blow for blow. Without offering Felix some kind of challenge he wouldn’t be here at all.

Sweat drips from both their brows then, exertion working into their bones as they move around each other fluently. Somehow, they still manage to learn from each other. After a life of living and fighting side by side, Sylvain had thought they’d plateau together. They never do. Even if he can catch Felix in an easy lie in the dining hall, his feints are never predictable. Sylvain’s lance passes from between his hands, striking at Felix’s thighs and ankles, urging him to remember the barest pieces of his form.

Sylvain jabs at his belly and they finish the round. Felix smacks the flat of the sword against Sylvain’s ribs on the next one. Sylvain forces the sword from Felix’s hand and sweeps his feet from under him. And on the next round, Felix forgoes the weapon entirely. They end up shuffling through the disturbed dirt in a slow circle, loose fists up around their faces as they watch each other. Some nights, their training devolves into this--dirty little fights and wrestling without much technique.

It inspires a different kind of patience and focus. That of Felix’s shirt falling open, the white linen damp and nearly translucent under his arms, and Sylvain still trying to put him in a chokehold. Felix weaponizes his body against Sylvain, letting himself get pinned under his bulk, only to arch his back. Sylvain loses his breath, eyes searching for the soft curve of his breast, only for Felix’s thighs to lock around his hips and flip them. 

He’s devilish and unrelenting. They roll through the dirt until their skin is scuffed and the elbows of Felix’s shirt have gone brown. Sylvain ends up on top of him, hands curled around Felix’s biceps and holding him down. Felix could probably flip them again with his thighs around Sylvain’s hips. They’re staring at each other when Felix flexes them, just letting Sylvain feel the power before he relaxes. He goes pliant under Sylvain’s hands, under his stare. His eyes are half lidded, mouth drawn up into a little smirk--smug as always when he gets Sylvain under his thumb like this.

He’s a terribly predictable man, he knows, but when he slides his fingers through the laces of Felix’s tunic he doesn’t care much anymore. Felix glistening skin is bared to him, goosebumps crawling up over his sternum as Sylvain lets loose a shaky breath. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. Felix’s tits, soft and perky. His nipples pink and hardening when Sylvain works his shirt open as wide as possible. It doesn’t really matter how many times he’s seen Felix’s body. His cock jumps every time anyway, mouth watering as he cups Felix’s chest and feels the delicate little tremble of his thighs spread around his hips.

He leans over Felix, savoring the moment before his lips touch his salty skin. The smooth give of his flesh beneath his fingers, his labored little breaths and of course, the sharp bite of his voice when he gets too impatient. “Would you like to commission a painting of them?”

Sylvain laughs and presses Felix’s tits together. “You think you’d be able to sit still long enough?” His kisses start at the top of Felix’s sternum, tongue flicking through the scant beads of sweat there. “I could hire the most talented artist in all of F ó dlan, let you strip bare in front of him…” He seals his mouth to the side of his breast, tugging his flesh between his teeth to bruise it. Felix arches under him, giving the first of those desperate little whines that Sylvain will hear tonight. He swipes his thumb over his nipple. “You’d get too wet, don’t you think?”

He flicks his eyes up to Felix’s face, breath skimming over the wet patch of bruised skin on Felix’s chest. He’s marked with a furious blush, brows drawn together in something supposed to be a scowl. Sylvain grins up at him, holding those burning eyes as he tongues at the budding bruise. “You’d start squirming, squeezing your pretty thighs together to try and satisfy your hungry cunt…”

“Goddess, Sylvain--” Felix bites out, eyes falling shut as the filth finally gets to him. Sylvain continues to ravish attention over one of his breasts, nipping quick little bruises all over him until he’s shifting and squirming just like Sylvain described.

Sylvain gives a chaste little kiss to Felix’s nipple. “You want more?” Felix’s thighs are clenched tight around Sylvain’s hips now, keeping him as close as possible. He opens his mouth, panting across Felix’s nipple as saliva gathers under his tongue. Felix sighs, face hot and hair spreading out around him in silky strands. His lips form around words he refuses to say and Sylvain laughs. He kisses Felix’s nipple again, flicking his tongue across the very tip of it. “Well, unless you can cum like this…”

He finally sucks Felix’s nipple into his mouth and for a moment is too distracted to notice how Felix has locked up below him. His mouth opens, breath skimming over Felix’s slick skin. “Oh. You can.” Felix covers his face then, hiding the furious blush on his cheeks. It doesn’t serve to do much when that pink starts to suffuse down his throat and over his pretty tits. Sylvain licks his lips and pushes them together again. “Is that how you like to get off?” His cock jerks and drips into his breeches, imagining Felix on his knees with his face in his sheets, fingers working at his tits instead of his cunt.

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Felix hisses. But he doesn’t deny it.

Sylvain sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and ruts forward, pressing the length of his cock between Felix’s legs. He strokes over Felix’s nipples as he does, carefully watching for every shiver of his lithe little body. He pinches Felix’s tits then, mean and maybe a bit too hard with his big hands. Felix only whines, back pulling up into a pretty arch. When Sylvain grinds between his legs, Felix meets him. A new fantasy comes together. A pillow between Felix’s pretty thighs, hips fucking into it as he abuses his pretty little tits.

Sylvain twists Felix’s nipples, nails almost biting into his skin. Felix screams, grinding against Sylvain with incoherent profanity and need spilling off the tip of his tongue. Sylvain fucks against him, meeting each thrust of his hips as he rubs sweetly over Felix’s tits. Bruises darken all across his chest, skin flushed even where Sylvain’s teeth hadn’t touched. He pushes them together, creating a snug little valley between them. “Think you could cum just from me fucking between them?” Sylvain murmurs.

Felix’s lip curls beneath his hand and Sylvain flicks his nipple to keep him quiet. “I’d play with em of course…” He rubs his thumbs over the sore buds and hums. “Let you choose where you want my spend.” He pauses to lean over Felix, lips puckering before he spits on his chest. Felix recoils and then whines when Sylvain rubs it into his nipples until they glisten. “You could let it dry on your chest or let in warm your belly on your way back to bed.”

Felix doesn’t give him any warning. His hips kick and stutter, another obscene wail rips from his throat, and suddenly wetness is soaking through his breeches. “Goddess… Fe…” Sylvain feels lightheaded but does what he can to work Felix through it, grinding their cocks together and playing with Felix’s nipples until he’s trembling.

“Fuck,” Felix says. His voice is hoarse and he still hasn’t pulled his hands away from his face. Sylvain doesn’t wait for him to. He grabs Felix by the hips and flips him. He holds him up just long enough for him to get his hands under himself, before he’s ripping Felix’s breeches down his thighs. “Sylvain,” he hisses when he hears a seam rip.

Sylvain ignores him, clumsy fingers tugging on his lacings as he stares between Felix’s thighs. He’s dripping and glistening. It happened sometimes. Felix would spray his face with his spend or make puddles below their feet when Sylvain fucked him against the wall. He never got tired of it. He spits into his palm and strokes his cock a few times. His hands wrap around Felix’s slim waist and his lips land against his spine as he guides his cock between Felix’s legs. He pauses only to rub his fingers between his folds, testing his slickness.

With a groan, he presses the head of his cock inside him, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as he pants against his dirty shirt. He goes slowly, biting and sucking on the dirty linen to keep himself in check. If Felix hadn’t wanted this kind of attention, Sylvain’s cock would no longer be attached to his body, but he’s careful nonetheless.

His hips press into Felix’s ass and he groans, hands roaming over Felix’s hips and belly as he peppers little kisses over his shoulders. Felix’s cunt pulses around him and Sylvain is impossibly patient as he strokes the insides of his thighs. “Well? Get on with it,” he huffs, finally.

Sylvain doesn’t rise to the bait. Instead he curls his hands up and under Felix’s body, cupping his abused tits in his warm palms as he starts to fuck him. Felix’s cunt keeps pulsing around him, sucking at him and trying to keep him deep whenever he pulls out. He presses his chest into Sylvain’s hands and meets each one of his thrusts, impossibly needy and equally stubborn. “Give me another,” Sylvain demands. He shoves deep inside Felix as he says it, listening to him gasp when his cock kisses up against his womb.

Felix trembles and lets out a little whine, before he nods. Sylvain grits his teeth around a groan, snapping his hips in short, selfish thrusts that manage to make Felix just as hot. “Syl,” Felix's voice breaks and he gasps.

Sylvain grins, cock pulsing as his balls drawn up close to his body. “Yeah, baby?” He massages Felix’s tits, slow and sweet and much too gentle.

Felix huffs, dropping down to his elbows and pushing his ass back against Sylvain. It makes his head spin, his eyes moving from the back of Felix’s head to where his bony hips are pinkening up his cheeks. “Sylvain,” he breaks off into a whine. “Harder!” He finally shouts. The word echoes through the training grounds and Sylvain grins. He’s purposefully dense, snapping their hips together hard enough to make Felix slide through the dirt. “You bastard,” Felix hisses.

“You wanted it harder,” Sylvain says, breathless as he holds onto his orgasm only barely. “I’m giving it to you harder.”

Felix practically growls and leans forward. His cheek presses into the dirt as he grabs Sylvain’s wrists and pushes his hands against his tits. “ _ Harder _ ,” he demands. Sylvain’s cock throbs and he shifts his grip to twist at Felix’s nipples. He goes vise tight around his cock, lifting himself back onto his hands to fuck himself on Sylvain’s cock.

“Fuck,” Sylvain growls, eyes nearly going cross as his groin goes tight with heat. “Gonna fill you, Fe. Get you nice and round with my spend.” Felix’s back arches and Sylvain scores over his tits with his nails. “Your tits’ll go swollen, drip with milk whenever I--” Felix cuts him off with a wail, clenching tight around his cock and gushing through another orgasm. Sylvain fucks him through it, pinching his nipples as pussy throbs and his entire body trembles. Sylvain keeps his promise, fucking deep into Felix and spilling into his belly.

They collapse together, Sylvain’s cock still inside him as Felix shivers through the last of his orgasm. It takes a while longer for both of them to catch their breath, filthy and tired as they tangle together. Felix turns to look at Sylvain over his shoulder, eyes barely open. He starts a bit when he realizes that Sylvain was already watching him. He grins at Felix’s embarrassed little scowl. “I should make you carry me back to the dormitory.”

He twists under Sylvain and he takes that as his cue to pull back. He smooths his broad hands over Felix’s ass and thighs. The soothing touches are a good excuse to watch his cum drip sluggishly down the backs of his thighs. Felix smacks his hands away and cautiously climbs to his feet. They tug on their clothing and lace everything closed with clumsy fingers. Sylvain thumbs at the dirt on Felix’s cheek with a smile once they’re dressed. “You need a bath.”

Felix tilts his head before tugging the tie out of his hair. “C’mon then.” They take to the empty baths instead of the dorms, their hushed voices still managing to echo through the massive building. Somehow, they don’t get caught, even when Felix forces Sylvain under the water and he comes back up sputtering for air. Felix’s giggles bounce all around them, and it's that moment that Sylvain decides he’d like to hear that sound for the rest of his life. 


End file.
